


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by GriiffinWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Arachnophobia, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Crying, Depression, Drinking, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanging, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Trauma, Murder, Needles, Nightmares, No hugs allowed, Poems, Poetic, Rejection, Sadness, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Short, Stabbing, Suicide, Trypophobia, alchohol, angsty, holes - Freeform, sadness all around, suffication, suffocation, suicide note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: My take on the 31 day challenge in which i, Griffin, try to write angst each and everyday of October. Aka whenever. Prepare for the worst!This'll be very fun.





	1. Introduction + TOC

Angstober is a event in which i try to write an angsty and sad oneshot every day of October.

(Featuring your favorite sanscest ships!)

This idea came to me randomly and i decided to do it cause.. I love angst! ;3 Anyone is allowed to do this event, i don't know if this already is a thing but feel free to join me as i try this!

Trigger warnings! This is not for sensitive viewers because it is very sad and contains topics such as Suicide, Abuse and others. Read with caution, mind the tags.

So... Whoo!

If you guys have any ideas/requests, feel free to leave them down below! I'm stilling planning this out so any help is welcome.

I guess that's all for the introduction, so onto the angst!

Contents:

Oct 1st;  
Prompt: Depression  
Character/Ship: Aftertale Sans  
\--

Oct 2nd;  
Prompt: Rejection  
Character/Ship: Lust x Horror

\--  
Oct 3rd;  
Prompt: Self Harm  
Character/Ship: Unknown  
Poetic Format

Oct 4th;  
Prompt: Suffocation  
Character/Ship: Unknown

Oct 5th;  
Prompt: Nightmare  
Character/Ship: Underswap Sans

Oct 6th;  
Prompt: Abuse  
Character/Ship: Error Sans

Oct 7th;  
Prompt: Trypophobia  
Character/Ship: Undertale Sans

Oct 8th;  
Prompt: Torture  
Character/Ship: Underswap Sans and Papyrus

Oct 9th;  
Prompt: Medical Trauma  
Character/Ship: Underfell Sans

Oct 31st (Technically, I'm extremely behind aa);  
Prompt: Your Choice (Kidnapping)  
Character/Ship: Underswap Sans, Dreamtale Sans and Undertale Papyrus


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno reflects on the genocide route.
> 
> Prompt 1 - Depression  
> TW: Depression, flashbacks, implied self harm and suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc this is terrible  
> I'm a day late and it's only the first day lkfhgj
> 
> Sorry if this isn't very good!! I was a little rushed and i didn't have much of an idea for this.

Geno sat in the cold dark room, the save screen glowing down on him.

He was tired of all this.

His eyes tiredly watching Papyrus being slashed over and over down the neck, crimson flowing out of his bones. He chokes and convinces the human to stop their ways, not being able to see through their obvious facade. He turns to dust for the 537th time. 

Sure he missed Papyrus, but he's seen it so many times he can barely even think about it.

Sometimes he'd think the first time this ever happened.

When he walked up to Papyrus's dust, he was so devastated and upset. He sat there and cried for what seemed like an hour, before preparing himsef for a human. He killed them so... so many times. That was a nice memory. But it still didn't bring Papyrus back.

Then it came when the human killed him. He was determined and mad... He forgot what happened. But somehow he ended up in the SAVE screen and in a time loop.

He watched Papyrus die.

Again and again.

5th time, 6th time, 7th time...

It caused him so much pain. Only the scars on his wrist could help him.  
But he didn't want that. So he stopped. Then started again. Despite already bleeding enough it helped him. 

And all that time gradually passes to now. He can already fee new found tears threatening to spill from his socket.

538th... 539th...

He can't hold back his sobs.

He wishes this would all end.

Just end already!

But it didn't.

It continued to keep going, blurring the line between then and now.

He sobs and cries and screams-all going unheard.

Can he still die? He wants to die. Maybe it'll end this never ending pain. Maybe he can choke himself. Be with Papyrus again.

Die.


	3. I'm Not As I Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust confesses to Horror only to be rejected harshly.
> 
> Prompt 2 - Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry
> 
> Also i'm late again hecc
> 
> TW: Rejection, self deprication

This was it.

Lust prayed that this would turn out well.

This was the day he'd finally confess his feeling to Horror, a skeleton who he had been crushing on for a few weeks now.

He sent a letter to him to tell Horror to meet him at a coffee shop downtown, and so he was waiting.

...And waiting.

He sat nervously at his table, occasionally checking his watch. It was ten minutes past the time he had assigned. He taps his foot, glancing around frantically. A shift followed by chimes ringing signify someone enterring, so he looks up and sees him at last.

Ah... Horror... He was so pretty, the outfit going with him perfectly and his looks just on point.

Horror walks up to the register desk, asking for an order of a cup of coffee calmly. He turns around, glancing around to find a spot to sit. He then spots Lust, quickly realizing that he was the one who sent the letter.

He groans. Of course it had to be him...

He walks over to a table reluctantly and sat down, not making eye contact with the other skeleton.

He didn't know why he hated Lust, just the idea of an AU all about lust grossed him out. He didn't understand what was with the AU, he just didn't like it. 

"I'm guessing you're the one who wanted me to come here," He grumbles. Lust proceeds to nod and blush, looking down without sayin a single word.

"So why did you want me to come here," Horror asks. Lust thinks for a moment. "I wanted to talk about something with you," He quietly explains. Horror taps his foot impatiently. "What is it then?" He says, wanting to get this over with already.

"So.. um..." He starts, Horror raising a bonebrow. "Well... Okay. I kinda have a crush on you," He says as quickly and not awkwardly as possible.

"What."

Lust sinks in his seat. "You.. What?!" Horror says, anger growing inside him.

Why would Horror be interested in someone such as him?!

"I, just. What?!" He repeats once more, anger rising. He can't hold himself back.

"Why would i ever love a freak like you?!" He shouts, Lust staring blankly. He wouldn't understand.

Horror gets up, and stomps away with a deep huff. He leaves the building, not even bothering with his coffee. Lust watches the events play out sadly.

All his fault...

He slumps up, making his way out of the coffee shop leaving the workers looking around quizzingly, having they placed an order.

Freak.

He walks down the sidewalk blindly, his thoughts being overwhelmed with depressive thoughts.

Stupid.

He contemplates over what happened, thinking on what he did wrong.

Why did Horror not love him back?

Pathetic.

He realizes what's going wrong. Stop it-It's just a crush. Everything's fine, they just aren't interested.

_"Why would i ever love a freak like you!"_

But he can only replay that same sentence over and over in his head. 

Freak.

He's a freak.

He sobs quietly, teleporting himself back to his AU before burying himself in his bedroom.

He's a freak and nothing can change that.


	4. Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood.
> 
> Prompt 3 - Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no good ideas so you'll just have to be stuck with this messy drabble.
> 
> tw: self harm, bleeding, referenced passing out

Left  
Right  
Left  
Right

He draws the pen across his bones.

Ink blooms out and drops to the ceiling below.

Cut cut cut.

He did it to feel better.

As a punishment.

Almost.

Symbol after symbol came more slits of foam bubbling out and falling.

He couldn't help it.

It helped him. Devoured him.

Only because he needed it.

Endlessly dragging his pen around.

Spirals and Spirals.

As he draws the pen across him once more.

He drops to the floor.


	5. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt my body go limp.
> 
> Prompt 4 - Suffocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shitty drabble.
> 
> tw: self deprication, suffocation

I choked on my own tears as i pressed my back against the door.

Everything went wrong. Everything's your fault.

I covered by face with my hands, hot tears being pressed my fingers. I can feel my thin fingers crawling around.

Weak. Ugly. Stupid.

My thoughts were devoured in horrible thoughts.

I didn't know what to do. I want to all to stop.

I grin sadly as my hands travel down to neck, grasping it tightly.

I sputter and choke, my air passages closing up.

Was it a stupid move? 

I felt my body go limp.


	6. Where Is My Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone...
> 
> Prompt 5 - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble. I'll try to make a longer chapter soon.
> 
> tw: nightmares, fear of darkness

Blue woke up with a loud thud, his voiced laced with tears and screams. Hot tears poured down his skull, soaking his bandana and jacket. He looked around the room in panic, the dark room looking back at him

It was still early, making the place terrifyingly dark. He winces in fear, the dark shadows looming above and below him.

He pins himself back into his bed, crying and wailing loudly. He covered his face with the pillow. It hurt so much.

He couldn't recall his nightmare, but it scared him so badly. His memory is... Blank. But Blue could only feel fear couring through him. He wanted it to just end...

"STREEEEETCH!"

He attempts to call for his brother.

But no sound came back.

Nobody came.

He was all alone.

"Stre-ec..h.." He wails.

Silence.


	7. The Other Side of the Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error contemplates everything before getting a unexpected attack.
> 
> Prompt 6 - Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight inspiration from SkylerSkyHigh, xXUndertale_loverXx and Harrish6.
> 
> tw: referenced depression, abuse, implied bleeding/marrowing, confused feelings

Who is Error?

He is a destroyer. A being that shouldn't exist, a horrifying creature. Feared and hated by all.

But that wasn't him.

This was his fate. His destiny. He kept the world in balance and made sure the world didn't end.

Then why did people hate him so much?

Error thought long and hard, staring at the white, empty surroundings strung with blue lines. Error quickly realized that no one understands. No one would understand! He hated it, hated it, hated it.

His portion of thought was interrupted by a warp and a tap, causing him to swiftly turn around, his eyelights turning dark.

No.

Of course.

Ink stood there, paintbrush ready with armies of Sanses and Papyruses behind him.

He didn't have much time to react, as they all came running forward and attacking.

He winced, trying his best to defend with his strings at the surprise attack, but inevitably fails, being trampled over by swirls of colors a bones, combined with the screaming and growling.

Pain.

It hurt.

He didn't know why it hurt. He wasn't meant to feel.

But _it hurt._

He was sick of all the unnecessary hate, he wish everyone would just understand _! !_

But no one listened.

_No one listened._


	8. Speckled Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurts.. So.. Much..
> 
> Prompt 7 - Trypophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flowey really likes torturing sans :'(
> 
> tw: torture, suicide ideation, and lots of holes

Screams of no voice ring out in the air.

Sans felt so weak. He couldn't stand, frozen stuck to the ground. He tried to teleport, escape, or do anything, but nothing worked.Vine wrapped around his ankles, preventing him to try to escape. He sobbed and sobbed, he didn't know why, but he sobbed.

The vines graze his bones, pulling away slighty only to snap back and painfully pierce his bones. He opens his mouth in terror, but the spiky vines squirm across his skull. 

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours as the poking and stabbing never stopped.

_Between you and me, it's only getting worse._

He attempts to suck in a breath, his body shaking violently and burning in pain from the embers created from the stabs.

Sans fell, falling and falling and falling- it felt like a terrible thrill, something tearing through his body and ruining him. 

_I'll say it again, i'm only getting worse._

Shrivels and bursts of pain pulsed throughout his body, vines wrapping around his entire body and digging into his bones. His sight all blurs together in a mess of colors.

_I can't inhale anymore._

He chokes, panicking. Why can't he breathe?! He tries to inhale, but air doesn't reach his non-existent lungs. _Why does he even need to breathe?_

_I can't exhale anymore._

Gasping roughly, fat, wet tears coating his face. He felt like some kind of doll, being used like this.

Sans opens his eyes- It was so dark, and he felt.. alone. Broken. He looks down at his bare body, eyes widening in terror. Holes-Everywhere. His body is coated in so many stupid holes! Fear striped through his body as he only shakes harder.

He sobs, his skull feeling light. He didn't know how much longer he could last like this.

These holes, they scared him. He didn't know why, but he itched all over and he hates it and he wishes this was all would end-!

_Cuz' all i ever knew were  
H o l e s_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know the song i used i love you and can we be friends


	9. "Stretch"ed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wakes in a strange place, then realizes why Honey has been acting weird.
> 
> Prompt 8 - Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh... I dunno if i like how turned out or not. But here anyway. 
> 
> tw: torture, heavy bleeding/marrowing, insanity

Blue concluded that Honey was feeling very off.

It all started with the screaming, crashing, and strange noises, it kind of scary. But whenever he tried to investigate it, lazy excuses would be made and nothing would seem out of the ordinary.

So he did what any person would do; He decided he'd surprise Honey and the morning, and they can relax and have fun!

That'd fix it, right?

Those plans were in the end, ruined. Because he strangely woke up in a dark room, containing several devices and machines that made Blue shiver in fear.

The next events flashed right by him, the room being lit up and him being strapped in a strange device.

It was a long tilted board, with ropes tied to his limbs as he lays across it. And in front of him... Is his brother, Honey.

He immediately starts sweating and panicking, but inevitably feels scared on what this version of his "brother" will do.

This Honey began cranking a lever connected to the ominous machine, causing the ropes to very slowly pull back, pulling on his arms. He freaks out, words spewing out of his mouth as a panicks and tries to convince his brother, with no avail.

The pain then sets in.

He feels the wind knocked out of him, letting his body fall forward as the machine stretches his limbs further.

He begins sobbing, hiccuping in pain he wheezes.

Further it goes, making his phalanges feel weak and amost like they're going to crack.

_SNAP!_

His screams in agony, marrow welling up and flowing out of his damaged arm. He cries out loudly, begging and pleading for Honey to stop.

But this was only the beginning.


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is stressed and fallen down. Good ending or bad ending... You choose.
> 
> Prompt 9 - Medical Trauma
> 
> ..Did i accidentally make it christmas themed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackk sorry it's short bleh. I was a little lazy.

He hummed, carefully putting the star on the tree. He sighs in carefu relief, Red looking back at Blue sitting on the couch.

Cough.

It flashed so fast.

He had felt a sudden pain in his chest area, breaking out into a fit of coughs. His legs wobble, as Red loses his balance, falling off the stool and onto the ground. He can hear Blue yelling and panicking, before it all fades to black.

Cold.

He was cold. 

He opened his eyesockets, a blinding bright light moving wuickly by him as he is all surrounded in white. Where..?

He looks, seeing doctors and nurses stood over him. He screams, startled and panicking. Though it _hurt._

_"Calm down,"_

_"Stay still."_

_"WHERE IS HE? LET ME SEE HIM!"_

Red left a horrified gasp, scared. His soul was summoned out of his chest, emitting a red glow in front of him before one of the doctor jammed the needle into it, making him cry out.

He felt ike he was flating. It wasn't pleasant, it was dark, and felt like something was ripping at his bones. He couldn't feel anymore.

He sobbed and shaked.

A high pitched buzz in his ears, he can hear yelling.

What.. was... go..ing on..?

He blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad ending - he's dying  
> good ending - he stays strong


	11. Treat or Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trick or Treat!" The two giggled out simultaneously. Papyrus's soft smile turned into a sadistic grin.
> 
> Prompt 31 - ??? (Kidnapping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue and dream need to be a little careful
> 
> My gosh! Halloween was very tiring and full of candy jdhgg  
> QuintessenceA also did this prompt, please go check them out, they're and amazing writer and a lot better at writing then me X3

The woman smiled. "Adorable costumes!" She comments, earning a "Mine's better" from Dream. She drops a couple of Twix in the two's pillow cases before waving a goodbye.

The two skeleton children smiled sweetly (but ignorantly) and bounced in joy, but ran away laughing, ignoring the woman and not saying anything. The one dressed as a pirate, Blue, looked at his partner Dream happily.

"I bet i got more then you!" He says mockingly. "Pssh, no way!" Dream argued back. They glared at eachother. Before Blue tackles Dream to the ground, wrestling with the other.

They get back up, Blue scrambling to get ahead of Dream.

They ran to next house along, running quickly up the porch steps to see who makes it first, excited to see what they collect next.

"Trick or Treat!" They say, panting out of breath.

The tall skeleton hums, opening the door, about to drop candy in the two's bags when he looks at the children, realizing something. Papyrus's sweet smile turned into a sadistic grin.

He recognised the two, they lived a couple blocks down the street.

That little Blue one he'd seen around-He was annoying, loud and he _couldn't stand_ how lazy his brother was. How does he even take care of this child? Do they even know proper manners?! Does his brother really not care about anything he does?! He's seen him get hurt and his brother did nothing!

And that other one next to him was even more annoying! They didn't have a care in the world and didn't even acknowledge how other people feel. He's seen them run over his grass and crops and prank him constantly! Like, is he deaf?!

They were so disrespectful, and what they were doing was dangerous!

He quickly decided that these children are his, and he _will_ teach them proper manners.

"Aww.. Such cute costumes." He says as sweetly as possible, thinking. The two giggle and look between eachother. Papyrus thought for a moment on a plan. It wasn't the best, but it was something. "Here.. Come inside. I've got some treats for you," He tries to convince them, putting on a smile. 

Dream rolled his eyes dramatically, but Blue happily ran inside with no hesitation, easily falling for it and gawking at the house and decorations.

Halloween has always been Paps' favorite holiday, but this year, he had something planned...

As soon as the two make it inside, He grabs the doorknob and closes the front behind them, fiddling with the end to make it lock shut. He grins crazily.

The two look back at him, sinking in realization and their faces looking shocked as Papyrus grabbed the rope from the table by the door. Adorable.

Time to put his plan into action.

He tackles Dream to the ground with a thud, wrapping a hand around his mouth to stop him from screaming. "b-luE-!" He shrieks, struggling under his grip as he takes ropes and ties him up. Blue looks over, eye sockets widening as he freezes.

Papyrus runs after him next, Blue quickly turning tails and dashing away as fast as he can. He begin banging on doors and walls, screaming and yelling for help before he's taken as well. He groans, and knocks Blue out to stop him from saying anything. 

Dream shrieks, shouting for Blue sadly before seeing the tall skeleton walk in. He tries to squirm away, eyes showing blatant fear. Papyrus watches him. "Shut up," He growls, walking towards Dream. Dream shuts up immediately, freezing himself in place and giving in.

He'd take good care of these two.. They just need to accept the fact that they're **his** now, and that's final.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quint's Angstober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195241) by [QuintessenceA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA)




End file.
